Neighborhood
Neighborhood 'is the first map from Play4Fun Zombies!, made by JerryWiffle . Setting Hence it's name, the map takes place in a neighborhood. It contains six houses, then the rest of the neighborhood is blocked off. The players can open to different houses, or even camp outside if they want to! Map Layout Outside It's the outside of the neighborhood. Outside contains the street and one car in the road, which can be blown up. Not much is out here, so it is advisable not to stay out here, also because zombies can come from anywhere. House 1 The first house contains a random spawning perk (Juggernog or Speed Cola) and a random spawning gun off the wall. Upstairs has the Bowie Knife, as well as a Mystery Box spawn. House 2 The second house contains a random spawning perk (Quick Revive or PhD Flopper) and a random spawning gun off the wall. Upstairs has the claymore, as well as a Mystery Box spawn. House 3 The third house contains a random spawning perk (Double Tap Root Beer or Stamin-Up) and a random spawning gun off the wall. Upstairs has the Semtex and C4, as well as a Mystery Box spawn. House 4 The fourth house contains a random spawning perk (X-plosion Soda or Last Stand Liquor) and a random spawning gun off the wall. Upstairs has the Throwing Knife, as well as a Mystery Box spawn. House 5 The fifth house contains a random spawning perk (One Man Army-geddon or Tough Man Martini) and a random spawning gun off the wall. Upstairs has the Waist Bomb, as well as a Mystery Box spawn. House 6 The sixth house contains the Pack-a-Punch Machine and upstairs is not available. If the player opens the front door for 6000 points, the Pack-a-Punch Machine is right there, with debris blocking anywhere else inside the house. However, with hacking, one can no-clip onto the balcony on this house. Weapons All weapons in this map are from ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Wonder Weapon A new wonder weapon is featured in this map, known as the Lookie What We Have Here!. It has no special effect, unlike most Wonder Weapons, and is merely used like a Ray Gun, but possesses more power and can last longer. Easter Egg There is a musical easter egg featured in this map, known as Bloodless. It can be activated by finding all three teddy bears hidden within the map. '''Locations of all the Teddy Bears #'First - '''On top of the X-plosion soda, holding an empty bottle. #'Second - 'In the fifth house, in the bedroom closet hanging on a clothes hangar by a thread. #'Third - '''Solo: If you Pack-a-Punch a weapon for the first time, a bunch of teddy bears will rain from the Pack-a-Punch Machine. The player must find the bear holding a sign saying "P4F". Co-op: It will be given to the first player that Pack-a-Punches their weapon and they must insert the teddy bear into any perk-a-cola machine; however, only one perk machine will readily accept the teddy bear. Category:JerryWiffleWaffle Category:JerryWiffleWaffle's Maps Category:Play4Fun Zombies! Category:Non-Canon Category:Maps Category:Non-Canonical Maps